The Life Of William Holmes
by Smart Kira
Summary: Something I came up with after reading Cyberwolf's fanfic entitled Untouchable. So please tell me what you think and review.
1. Chapter 1

The Life Of William Holmes

"William time for bed" Beth Lestrade Holmes yelled at her son as she watches her son as she watches her son run around the room. She watches as William runs past her or attempts to anyway. Grabbing William and pulling him close to her. Beth feels William wrap his arms around her neck as she says again "William it is time for bed." "But I am not tired mommy" William replied. "Uh un right" Beth said but smiled when she heard William yawn. Beth mentally laughed inside her head, but had a smile on her face all the same.

Very carefully Beth climbed the stairs with William in her arms. With one hand on top of his head. Reaching the top of the stairs Beth walked down the hall to William's room. Placing William on his bed and pulling the covers up around him. Beth then proceed to bend down and kiss William on the forehead, and tells him that she loves him and say good night. At this point William is already asleep with a smile on his face. Beth then silently leaves the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The Life Of William Holmes Chapter 2

William was growing up fast he had his mother Beth's stubbornness and her determination. Will as sometimes as he was called also had his father's probing mind. Beth Lestrade Holmes if you could call her that, still worked as a detective for New Scotland Yard. She as any mother would be is very protective of her son, with Moriarty still running about she didn't want anything to happen to William.

Sherlock Holmes on the other hand still worked at New Scotland Yard with his wife. Chief Inspector Grayson allowed them to remain partners. So all they had to do was keep the romantic stuff out of the office and so far Beth and Sherlock were doing a very good job of keeping anything romantic out of the office. So one day when Beth was working on a case at her desk. Beth was so immersed in her thoughts on the case, she and Sherlock were working on. When suddenly a little person jumped up as he reached Beth's chair and wrapped his arms around her neck. Beth became so startled but smiled when she heard a little voice say "Hi Mommy." Beth somehow managed to free herself of her tiny assailant, and once she did Beth placed her assailant in her lap and tickled his little stomach. William of course laughed his head off as he shirked his head off Beth of course had a smile on her face.

As Beth was tickling and William was laughing, the chair Beth was on swiveled around. Beth then saw Sherlock come around the corner holding William's little bookbag in his hands, he had a smile on his face plus Beth could swear that she saw a little twinkle in her husband eyes. As Beth stood up she picked William up and put him on the floor. William then ran to say "hi" to Chief Inspector Grayson. Beth then walked over to Sherlock and kissed him on the cheek, "hey" was all Beth said to her husband. Sherlock whispered against his wife's ear and said "hey yourself", the pair were in an embrace of sorts. Detangling themselves from their embrace, Beth made her way back to her desk Sherlock wasn't too far behind her. As Beth walked back to her desk she asks Sherlock "So how was William for you on the way over to the yard." "He was a good boy as always no need to worry" Sherlock told his wife as he placed a hand on her shoulder. As I set my hoover coach behind your police cruiser, William hopped right out apparently he wanted to see you quite urgently. Beth laughed and said "I am sure he was he did surprise me, I was so immersed in the case we are working on that I didn't hear him." Sherlock had to laugh at that because he said "I know because I heard him laughing and then I rounded the corner and saw you smiling." Beth began to shuffle some papers on her desk with Sherlock by her side and then said "No wonder I saw a twinkle in your eyes." At that moment Beth saw William come out of Chief Inspector Grayson's office, as her son neared closer she noticed that William had a butterscotch in one hand and a candy cane in another. "I hope you said thank you" Beth said to her son after she saw the candy. "Of course I did mommy" William said happily to his mom. Nothing could tear this family apart or could they be torn apart. We'll just have to wait and see.


End file.
